


Face to face

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gap Moe, MC is really adorable, Nervousness, Satan tries really hard, Sweet, Talking is hard for him alright?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Satan was the Avatar of Wrath, he was confident both in his abilities and his looks; he was smarter than Lucifer and was sure that there was no one other than his brothers who could confront him.Yet, for some strange and vexatious reason…He could not talk to her face to face.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 434





	Face to face

**Author's Note:**

> I live for the gap moe in this <3

She was that fresh summer breeze that Satan never wanted, but needed.

Her shining eyes looked over the demon brothers with a surprised and confused expression on her face, her hair moving with the way her head leaned to the side in an unfairly cute movement and the flawless, apparently soft skin of her under the light of the hall of the Devildoom stole his breath.

The moment his emerald eyes locked with hers, he froze into place.

Asmodeus was normally talking to her and when his eyes met his green ones, he came back to normality and warned her, unknowingly screaming inside.

It was startlingly odd, to say at least.

In the first place, it wasn’t as if Satan had never talked to a human, or hasn’t done a vast variety of _things_ to them in all the years he has lived.

Satan was the Avatar of Wrath, he was confident both in his abilities and his looks; he was smarter than Lucifer and was sure that there was no one other than his brothers who could confront him.

Yet, for some strange and vexatious reason…

He simply could **_not_ **talk to her face to face.

Even when his gaze desperately searched for her on every room he walked in, in the moment he actually saw her, Satan ignored her. Holding tightly into a book and making sure he looked uninterested for the honor of whatever dignity he still had on him after this immature behavior he was showing every time it came down to her.

This, whatever it was, it wasn’t like him.

And no, Satan didn’t like it _at all_ the way she was making his heart flutter with every one of her kind and caring actions, nor the ever so casual way she had of showing how actually smart she was that made his jaw fall out of respect and maybe something else.

It’s just that, as much as he wanted to talk to her and explore this new discovered feeling, it also, just a tiny little bit, scared him.

Because, when her eyes met his all of his wrath calmed down to the point that she just left him there, standing frozen into place and just being… _him._

Not the Avatar of wrath, Satan or the member of the student council, Satan. Not the embodiment of Lucifer’s wrath, Satan, who can’t let go of the fact that he feels chained to him, Satan.

When she looked at him, he became himself.

The one who likes dramas and detective novels, Satan, that reads as much books as he breaths, Satan, who’ll prefer playing with an animal than talking to his older brother, Satan, who enjoys bothering Lucifer, Satan.

And that made him, so unreasonably nervous and excited at the same time…

It was too much for his already more than 50 million old heart.

Satan headed to the library, the one place that would always helped to reduce the wrath inside of him and distract him from any problems that had upset him and, just like life had a twisted way of saying _“Bitch you thought?”_ to your face, she was here.

Reading with a sleepy face a book about demonic pacts and trying her best not to fall sleep on the attempt.

His feet stopped their tracks on the door. It must have been the years that the House of Lamentation had that made the door creak as if it was Satan inner voice screaming for help.

She turned at the sound and it seemed like she had awoken a little to it, recognizing his figure instantly.

“Satan? What are you doing here?”

_Ah, his name on her voice sounded really good, wait no!_

His throat squeezed as he panicked and moved his tie to buy time to think.

“Are you alright?”

She concernedly asked and stood up, walking to him.

The words agglomerated on his mind as each one of her steps resonated on the empty library and made him think faster than he could process.

 _Yes,_ he wanted to say _, I’m perfectly alright at this time of the night and I apologize for making you worry like that, it’s really nothing, just me forgetting that I’m the Avatar of Wrath and instead acting like some lower demon under a charm spell._

“…Couldn’t sleep”

Was all he said instead.

She smiled in sympathy as he finally formed some words on his ramshackle head of his.

“Would you like to go on a walk with me?”

This was more than he had ever said to her. It was truly grandiose the way his face stayed serious while he asked her. A surprised look showed on her beautiful face before she let out a loose smile.

“Sure!”

Walking around the halls of the house with her, on a night as fresh as this, made it all seem like a book scene to Satan.

This, he could do.

One feet in front of the other, yes, he could.

If he thought of his hands then he would be conscious and panic on what to do with them, so he did not think of it and instead, walked.

It was becoming more comfortable with every step and as he finally relaxed, her soft voice reached his ears.

“The halls are so big and well decorated; they kind of remind me of a museum”

“…Do you… like museums?”

He stupidly asked before he could refrain himself and still, like the hidden angel he was sure she was, she let out a tiny bell-like laugh.

“Yeah, I do! They’re really interesting”

A yawn interrupted their miracle first conversation as she adorably put a hand to her mouth and made his heart pund into his chest at how cute she was.

After that he was so lost on the lovable way her eyes tried her best to stay open as she looked directly at him and tried not to yawn anymore and failed. It was a mix of “I’m sleepy, sorry” and a sweet “Good night” and some other words before he knew he was left alone in the hall as she had went to her room.

This was an amazing triumph for him; he had finally talked to her! But then again, it wasn’t nearly enough for how much more he wanted to spend time with her…

… But she liked museums, huh….

Maybe, when he reunited the sufficient courage to talk to her face to face again, Satan would invite her to one.


End file.
